cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mu Mastery
Overview Mu Mastery is one of the patron powersets. These powers are only available to villains who complete Scirocco's Patron Arc. Scirocco will instruct you on the Way of Mu, ancient techniques that give access to the lightning-based powers of the ancient race. Power Tables The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Arachnos Soldier / Arachnos Widow / Brute Corruptor Dominator Mastermind Stalker Powers The following are powers in the Mu Mastery powerset. Ball Lightning Hurls a highly charged ball of Mu lightning that explodes on contact. Ball Lightning deals good damage in an area of effect, and drains some Endurance from each target it hits. You must have one other Mu Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Charged Armor When you toggle on this power, you are surrounded by a charged field that makes you highly resistant to Smashing, Lethal, and Energy damage. }} }} }} }} Electric Shackles Electric Shackles binds a foe's limbs, leaving the target Held and helpless. The target is drained of some Endurance and some of that Endurance may be transferred back to you. You must have one other Mu Mastery power before selecting this power. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Electrifying Fences Electrifying Fences attempts to Immobilize a group of foes in an area. This power deals some Energy damage over time as it slowly drains some Endurance. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Mu Bolts You can quickly hurl small bolts of Mu electricity at foes, dealing some damage and draining some Endurance. Some of this Endurance may transfer back to you. Mu Bolts deals light damage, but recharges quickly. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Mu Lightning You can send a large blast of Mu energy at a foe, dealing heavy damage and draining some Endurance. Some of this Endurance may transfer back to you. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Power Sink Power Sink leeches Energy directly from the bodies of all nearby foes, draining their Endurance. Each foe you draw energy from increases your Endurance. If there are no foes within range, you will not gain Endurance. }} }} }} }} }} Static Discharge Hurls multiple bolts of Mu electricity in an arc that deals damage and drains Endurance from all affected foes in the area. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Adept Scirocco will show you how to call upon a mystical Mu Adept to assist you. The Mu pulse with the blood of their slaughtered ancestors in their veins, and are well practiced in the dark arts. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Guardian Scirocco will show you how to call upon a mystical Mu Guardian to assist you. The Mu pulse with the blood of their slaughtered ancestors in their veins, and are well practiced in the dark arts. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Summon Striker Scirocco will show you how to call upon a mystical Mu Striker to assist you. The Mu pulse with the blood of their slaughtered ancestors in their veins, and are well practiced in the dark arts. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Zapp A focused blast of Mu electrical energy that can travel great distances with high Accuracy. Zapp drains Endurance, and is best fired from a distance as it can be interrupted. Some of the Endurance you drain may transfer back to you. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links }} Category:Patron Powers